Asura Soul
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Aries Pluton is a former member of Sabertooth who was excommunicated due to reasons but however he somehow joins a guild that makes Fairy Tail look normal by comparison. Accepting OC's.
1. Asura Soul

**Chapter 1:Asura Soul**

* * *

_'Irony at its finest.' _I woke up exactally when the train stopped at Veronica. I later proceeded to get off, making sure not to forget my magic headphones before I got out.

"Hey are you a newcomer here?" asked a woman with long white hair with red and purple streaks reaching her back, she was around 5'9 , scarlet eyes and had a scar running down her left eye wearing a bunny outfit complete with black bunny ears.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh you're Sabertooth eh?" the woman asked, noticing my guild mark or rather Ex-guild mark which was red and on my right hand.

"Not anymore , I was excomucated." I replied.

"Too weak?" she asked.

"No, too violent." I replied. That was all I was going to say, not wanting to go into too much detail of what happened.

"You want to join a guild?" she asked.

"Not interested." I replied, walking away from her and into the nearest motel, which looked nice. I later entered the inn where I saw a lady arguing with the man in front of the desk.

"I told you I paid the rent in full, I just don't understand how the hell you missed the payment!" screamed the lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am but according to our records you did not pay the rent," the man behind the desk, "so I'm sorry but we have to evict you."

"Please don't evict me." replied the lady.

"Good now you can work it off." replied The man who I could've sworn smiled evilly but then I saw the woman from earlier literally appearing from a black hole that appeared from out of nowhere on the ground.

"Don't bother this man plans on controlling you for the money, isn't that right?" she said causing the lady to grow enraged.

"How'd you figure out?!" demanded the man , as the woman pulled out a poster featuring a picture of the motel.

"What is that?" asked the man.

"It's a job that rewards me with 5,000 jewels just to shut down this inn," replied the girl , "not much but considering how big of an asshole you are, I'd say I would take this job for free."

The man suddenly snapped and summoned a gang which caused the lady to run out of there.

"Keh you have your troopers, I have armor, we're even." smirked the woman as she began to glow in a blinding light for five minutes. When it ended she was now dressed in a simple black top ,torn jeans and had black gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Get her!" shouted the man , which caused the gang to attack her but all she did was move her fingers which somehow caused the gang to be beaten up by the air around her.

"How did you even?!" the man replied.

"What the hell, how did you do that?!" demanded the man.

"Haven't you seen Exquip magic before or haven't you heard of the windbreaker armor before," replied the woman teasingly, "or you haven't heard of Asura Soul before."

"Asura soul?! You're The Black Rabbit , Noir," The man said, "Why I should've used this a long time ago."

The man later used a caster key to summon another man in a suit wearing a demon's mask.

"Destroy her, Diablo!" ordered the man, which caused the man in the suit wearing the demon's mask to spit out a cloud of demonic fire which was aimed at Noir. This caused me to rush in front of her to take the blow for her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Noir demanded.

"Trust me." I replied as I ate the cloud, when it approached me.I then used my Flame God's Scythe on Diablo which caused him to be knocked out and automatically returned

"Nice there, kid!" Noir said.

"We still have him to take care of." I said referring to the man who completely fainted as soon as I said that.

"Never mind." I said.

"Thanks for the help, I'll take it from here." Noir replied.

"Wait, you are part of Asura Soul correct?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Noir replied.

"Mind if I join your guild?" I said.

"Sure, I'm getting tired of being the only member anyways." she replied as the light then glowed reverted her back to her bunny outfit before she summoned a hole from earlier.

"Hop on in." she replied before jumping into the hole with me following her. The journey was surprisingly quick as I found myself in a building which had four steel support beams and wooden floors which was nice.

"Oh who is this?" asked a little girl in a blue dress who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Master this is a former mage of Sabertooth." replied Noir.

"Your the master?!" I replied which surpassed me.

"YES, I AM YOU IDIOT!" the master replied as he pulled out a mini gun which fired massive amounts of fire bullet which I managed to eat.

"OH YOU ARE A FIRE GOD SLAYER THEN , EAT THIS," shouted the master as she pulled out a bazooka and nearly shot me with some kind of light which managed to hurt me, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BITCH!"

"I am Aries Pluton." I replied.

"As in The Aries Pluton that was forcibly experimented upon with The Eye of The Abyssal Arc and Fire God Slayer magic by his parents, who got excommunicated for nearly blowing up their building?" asked the master.

"Yes." I replied, while sighing in relief that she didn't knew the whole story, and yet creeped out that she that much in the first place.

"THEN YOU ARE IN ASURA'S SOUL JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!" The master declared.

"Hun?" I asked puzzled.

"Master B.B. isn't a very good fan of Sabertooth, in fact we have yearly wars with them." Noir whispered.

"Okay." I said as I stood up and began to take a breath, no longer as a former member of Sabertooth, but as the new member of Asura Soul.

* * *

**Author's Note Yeah here is my SYOC for this section and now for the form**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Personaility: **

**Outft:**

**Tattoo color + Location: **

**Primary Magic:**

**Secondary Magic (Optional):**

**Former Guild (Optional):**

**Strengths: **

**Weakness: **

**Backstory:**

**Anything Else: **

**Good luck to you all, oh yeah One more thing I will reveal What the Eye of The Abyssal Arc does in due time. **


	2. The Coldest Heat (Part 1)

**Chapter 2: The Coldest Heat (Part 1)**

* * *

_**Aries's P.O.V**_

After exchanging my Sabertooth Mark on my right hand for my golden Asura guild mark which was located on my left hand, I took a job, which was getting rid of some bandits in a village up north, for 5,000 jewels.

"Well good luck," B.B said upon me getting the job, "AND DON"T COME BACK UNLESS YOU FINISHED THE DAMN JOB OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!"

I strangely smiled even when the Train left the Asura Soul base, which was a two story building with two giant statues of sleeping dragons at either side of the building and a giant statue of a six armed man armed with a sword in each of the hands, standing on the roof.

_'I hope we get some new members.' _I thought to myself when all of a sudden I heard some yelling from outside which nearly caused me to turn up the music on my magic pod, If curiosity hadn't tempted me into looking outside and seeing my demise.

_'F*** me running!' _I thought to myself as I stared at the woman with the long wavy blonde hair with messy side bangs with two overlapping hairpins along with a third one, Dark Emerald green eyes, Long eye-lashes, a pale complexion, a fair body, a emerald locket which matched with her eyes and a beauty mark under the corner of her left eye who wore a emerald lace corset top, a black ruffled short skirt, knee-length boots. Two things made her special, one, she just so happened to be the person arguing with the conductor and two, she happened to be a mage in sabertooth.

"Ma'm, You must have seduced someone to get on here otherwise , you would've been on the streets!" The Conductor yelled.

"I paid for that ticket fair and square just like everyone else," replied the girl, "besides what gave you that F***ing idea in the first place?"

"That's besides the point, They'll believe me anyways and I can kick you off of this train, unless you do me a favor." the conductor said. I clenched my fist and before he could react , My right golden eye became surrounded in a black aura.

"Bakeneko Chaos." I muttered which summoned three shadowy black cats which scratched at him causing The Conductor to scream before running out of my sight, but however it did catch the attention of the girl I wanted to avoid.

"So you are The Famous Aries Pluton." replied the girl.

"Look, Miss if Sabertooth is after me tell them they can't have me okay!" I replied.

"They kicked me out, so don't worry about them." the girl replied, "and call me Alouette."

I sighed in relief but that relief was short lived when she happened to go into my car while I was busy enjoying the fact that Sabertooth wasn't after me, for now.

"So where are you off to?" I asked.

"Oh nowhere much , just off to the north see if I can get a place to stay at and maybe get some jewels." Alouette answered.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess." I replied.

"So why are you here?" Alouette asked.

"On a job." I replied.

Then without hesitation Alouette sat next to me right before The Conductor from earlier stormed right into our car.

"Okay you two I'm going to kick you off this train for defying my law!" The Conductor shouted. I wasn't going to lie, this guy just tempted me to use my magic on him but however before I gave into the temptation , several knights boarded the train.

"Hold it you are under arrest for multiple counts of fraud and other things too damn long on the list!" One of The Knights announced before the rest of the knights roped the conductor, which caused him to scream various things before being lead off. We both were speechless.

"So, how did you know I was in Sabertooth?" asked Alouette.

"I keep tabs on Sabertooth's roster should anyone come after me." I replied.

"If you did that you should know I left Sabertooth." Alouette said.

"Well my informant and I haven't spoken yet, so sorry about the misunderstanding." I said.

Then we went back to being quiet and not speaking for a while before The Train stopped at my destination a town called Froze , where the person who assigned the job would be meeting me.

"This is my stop," I said, "Nice meeting you."

Then I left, leaving Alouette, picking up my luggage and stepped foot onto the snow of the station where a blonde haired man met me.

"I assume you took my request then?" he asked.

"Yeah is there a problem?" I asked the man.

"I'm the son of the village elder." the man replied.

"Yeah so what kind of bandits am I facing?" I asked him.

"Bandits from a dark guild known as Diamond Boar." the guy asked.

I then swore under my breath as I then smiled at the man.

"Is there a reason why you couldn't have just I don't know Told this job in the report?!" I demanded.

"What did I miss?" Alouette asked , suddenly approaching me.

"Oh two mages from the same guild , how wonderful!" exclaimed the guy.

"Could you give us a moment please?" I asked.

The guy nodded in response as I dragged Alouette away from the guy as possible.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"You forgot this," Alouette said as she held my magic headphones, "So I followed you out, and I figured I help you out a little."

"Thanks for the headphones," I replied before I took them from out of her hands , "As for the job no way."

"Why not?" Alouette asked.

"This guy expects me to destroy a dark guild which I know nothing about." I snapped.

"I don't care." Alouette replied with her hands on her hips.

"Fine then." I said before I returned to the guy with Alouette.

"So where is Diamond Boar?" I asked the guy.

"Some former mines , north of here , that's where you'll find them." The Guy replied.

"Okay." I replied.

* * *

_**? P.O.V**_

I knew the world was rotten but this Diamond Boar guild just made it worse. I later sighed as I walked up straight to the bandit camp where there were bandits just like those bastards who killed my parents.

"Hey lookie here a traveler, and look he's got a mask, bet he's off to the ball." One of the Bandits who wore a snow white cloak along with the others, leered which alerted the others who then surrounded me in a sudden fast movement.

"I'm warning you don't mess with me!" I hissed but they didn't listen using Ice Make magic to form a cage, big mistake.

"Damn, he's trapped , what's he going to do now , burn us to death!" taunted the bandit, which was tempting but instead I ate one of the bars of the cage which shocked them.

"What the hell-?!" One of the bandits muttered before I unleashed an Ice Dragon Roar which froze him in his place. The other two tried to jump at me but unfortunately for them I drew both of my katanas and sliced at them which caused both of their bodies to almost freeze except for their heads.

"Who are you?" asked one of the bandits.

"Why does that matter?" I replied walking away when one of the guys screamed , "I'll take you to Diamond Boar!"

I later went back to the guy who spoke.

"Okay where are they?"!" I demanded.

"You see the icy forest north from here , that's where they are from here." the guy explained, "But there is something you should know about the leader."

"Go on." I replied. He then whispered in my ear , causing me to go into shock , before immediately rushing towards the forest.

_'If what he said was true, then I'm going to need to be careful.' _I thought to myself as I made it towards the icy village.

* * *

_**Aries's P.O.V**_

It had been a long while with getting supplies because the nearest town only had very cheap supplies , that would break within five seconds of using it, so the guy lead us to his village , which was miles away from the mountain base but I didn't complain, as long as the supplies were durable.

"So what's the plan?" Alouette asked, as she looked at the various ropes.

"We go into the mines and find an ambush route to surprise them." I replied.

"Okay, sounds good." Alouette replied as she picked out some ropes that looked sturdy enough for the job. I later picked out some pickaxes and a backpack, when I saw man in a black cloak with an old man.

"Sir please I don't have any customers today, just forgive me!" begged the old man.

"Sorry but the boss wants the money now." The man replied as he drew a magical gun at the old man's head and was about to pull the trigger when I channeled the dark flame into my right fist.

"Fire God's Punch!" I declared as I ran up to the man and before he knew what happened I punched him square in the side, knocking him down which alerted Alouette to come near me.

"You okay, Aries?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied, while looking the man I punched, who was lying there.

"Thank you, " The Old Man said, "Everything you want is on the house."

"Thanks." Alouette replied, while I walked up to the man and grabbed him.

"What the hell is this?!" Demanded the man.

"Are you with Diamond Boar or not?" I demanded in reply.

"Yeah so?" he said in reply, which caused me to punch him again with another fire gods punch.

"Buddy you are going to take us to that mine, if you value your limbs." I hissed at him.

"Okay, jeez I will take you to the mines, alright." The man said.

"Good that's what I want to hear." I replied sounding like my older brother , which surprised me, greatly. I then summoned a chain from my right hand which wrapped the man up.

"What is this?!" The Man demanded as he struggled to get free which only tightened him until he gave up and I then dragged him along towards the area where the mountains were.

_'Dare , I think I'm starting to become more like you now.' _I thought to myself as the snow began to fall.

* * *

_**A Third Person Perspective**_

"Alright Bob , who are we gonna rob today?" Said one of The Bandits as he looked through a Telescope as he spied upon an empty Forest.

"I dunno how about that guy." replied his partner, who teleported next to him. At fist he only saw a figure just standing around but then he grabbed the telescope from bob and zoomed in on the figure who was 5'9 and worePale knights armor and a black owl's mask that covered his face completely .

"Yeah he will do." The Bandit's partner replied, as they teleported near the figure.

"Give us your cash, valuables and whatever it is you have!" Demanded the bandit as he used his magic to make a knife of ice.

"You guys have just won an award for managing to make me both Laugh and sick at the same time." the figure replied in a man's voice.

"Shut up!" replied his partner.

"Bakeneko Chaos!" shouted the figure which summoned shadowy cats which allowed for several shadowy cats which scratched at both of the bandits.

"Get them off of me!" begged the men.

"Keh, alright I will." the figure replied as he snapped his fingers causing the cats to be removed.

"Die you idiot!" shouted one of the bandits before throwing a knife made of ice at him which was destroyed by simply touching it. Before they could even make a move, a black some surrounded them , knocking them out.

_'Aries , I'm coming for you.' _Thought the figure as he disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes There it is, the second chapter, I hope you guys liked it oh yeah I updated the OC form to add Personaility (which I'm sorry for forgetting in the first place). **


	3. The Coldest Heat (Part 2)

_**Chapter 3: The Coldest Heat (Part 2)**_

* * *

_**? P.O.V**_

It took me a while but I managed to beat multiple groups of bandits who all used Ice-Make Magic on me, which was why they lost to me in the first place. After that I managed to go into the building of Diamond Boar building which was a giant tower with an open roof where there was a woman with long apple red hair reaching her waist, blue eyes, ruby red lips, a well endowed body that was complimented by a black dress that hugged her curves tightly and let a slit in for her legs along with exposing a fair bit of her cleavage.

"Hello, why don't you take off that mask , and maybe we'll have some fun." She taunted me in a deep seductive voice.

"How about I stop you and your guild!" I snapped back. She later pouted before snapping her fingers which called upon '5'6' man who had a wolf's skin for a headdress, Black eyes, A big Icy white mohawk, a tattoo of a black boar with a diamond-like eye which I assumed was the Diamond Boar guild mark located on his stomach and a pair of black pants.

"You called me!" He replied in a gruff manor.

"Yes I did darling,I want you to beat this idiot up for little old me." she commanded.

"Alright!" he snapped as he pulled out a magical axe from his pants.

I then drew my katana's at the man, who then lunged at me.

"Take This, Red Thunder!" shouted the man as he blasted me with red thunder which nearly pushed me back into one of the walls.

"How do you like it, It's my Rainbow Lighting Magic!" taunted the man as he then fired a green lighting bolt at me , which nearly caused me to pass out but then I ate some of the nearby icicles which restored me.

"What enjoying a last meal?" taunted the man.

"Yeah the last meal you'll ever see!" I replied before letting lose a Ice Dragon's Roar which bounced off the man.

"Like me now?" taunted the man, which I fired off another Ice Dragon's Roar at him which bounced off of him.

"Give up kid you aren't a single match for me!" He taunted.

"Oh says the guy who helped his own demise." I replied and before he could see it, he was buried in the same ice he reflected.

"Glad you got rid of that annoying prick." the woman said. I then growled and unleashed an Ice Dragon's Punch at her but only to be knocked back by a pillar of fire.

"Oh right I forgot, that magic was a dumbass and chose you as its wielder!" I replied. She then emitted a dark aura before the floor beneath me collapsed and the next thing I knew , I fell down into a cage where I felt the presence of several people.

"Is Gray-sama going to save us?" asked a voice I knew belonged to Juliva, from Fairy Tail.

"Maybe me but you not so much." replied a voice com in from a female I made out to be '5'7' , 73 lbs, snow white pale skin, long silky dark blue hair with green tips, a black dress shirt with teal trims, a teal skirt with black leggings, black boots, a black military hat, and a pair of white headphones.

"Shut up Gray is mine!" replied Juliva.

"No you shut up!" replied the girl , "He's mine!"

"You are annoyed by those arguments correct?" asked a guy who I saw was short but he had a muscular build. He also had blond hair, blue eyes, a scar above his left eye, a white jacket with red marks, white pants with black markings, a pair of red sunglasses and steel toed boots.

"Yeah." I answered while those two were arguing over their breast sizes.

"Here have these?" replied the guy as he used his Ice-Make Magic to make a pair of headphones for me.

"Wait how can you use magic?" I asked which caused the two dumbasses in distress to shut up.

"There is no magic draining metal," he replied his face suddenly frowning, "besides we are trapped in another dimention which we cannot escape from."

I wasn't going to lie that scared the living crap out of me but then I was quickly getting annoyed by Juliva's and the girl's arguing over Gray.

"Will you two shut up already!" I shouted which caused the both of them to still argue, I later sighed and started to drift to sleep.

* * *

_**Aries P.O.V**_

"Are you sure this it?" I questioned the guy, who had lead the both of us to the base of a secret shortcut according to the man's ramblings, which I talked about with Alouette and she agreed to follow this guy's advice but if he turned traitor on us she would as she put it, 'nag me for days until we reached heaven'.

"Yes this is it," The Man replied, "can I go now?"

"Sure." I replied before I removed the chains surrounding the man.

"Alright boys , come and get them!" shouted the man as he fled.

"Damn it it's a trap!" I muttered as an Ice golem appeared from out of nowhere. I then used my Fire God's Cloud on it causing it to melt down into boiling water, but then more Ice Golems appeared.

"Damn this is going to take a long time." I muttered as the ice golems came closer, which caused me to use my Fire God's scythe on them, causing all of them to melt, but somehow they were able to return this time with a more powerfully than ever.

"Alouette, we have to get out of here!" I shouted at her, only to find her curled up in a ball and muttering, "This is my fault… if I haven't followed Aries… hell even left the manor….. or even knew where he was…." before hyperventilating.

_'Looks like I have no choice but to use that.' _I thought to myself as I focused my magic to take form of a sphere which formed around Alouette.

"Oh Titan of War I wish of you, protect Alouette with your strength, I summon you Remus!" I chanted before Remus (A empty Gladiator-like armor which is bound by a glowing light), arrived from behind the sphere.

"Master Aries it has been a while, sir!" Remus said, "I shall dutifully protect her, just as long as you don't summon her , sir."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied as I prepared another sphere , this time it was in front of my palm.

"Oh Titan of Death, Trickery, Sleep Knowelegde and Judgement, I wish of you, guide me in attacking my enemies with your knowledge, Odion." I chanted before Odion (a completely black robbed figure, who had the lower half of a six legged horse and two jagged blades in one of it's six dark energy-like arms).

"Aries it has been a while, but however don't think that your contract has been reset." Odion sneered.

"Yeah I figured but please tell me how to defeat them." I snapped.

"Very well , You cannot attack them directly but however the mage who is using the Ice-Make spell legion can be and is located," Odion said before pointing his finger in the forest, "In the heart of those woods."

"Thank you." I replied as Odion disappeared by himself as usual.

"Okay Remus follow me to the forest!" I commanded.

"Sir, yes Sir!" he replied as he followed me into the forest while carrying the sphere with Aloette in it with him.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Remus.

"Yeah don't worry, she should be alright by now, you are dismissed." I said before chanting, "Thank you for your services, All mighty Titan Remus, now return from where you came from."

Remus and the sphere disappeared , which caused Alouette to fall, but I managed to catch her fall.

"Thanks." she said.

"Welcome." I replied, dashing off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Alouette asked.

"To find the ice maker who keeps on making these things!" I replied, as I ran deep into the forest.

"Hold up I coming to!" Alouette said as she followed me before she was trapped by an Icy chain.

"Looks like I have to reveal myself, then." said a voice revealing a man with sleek black hair, dark purple eyes, a monocle on his right eye, a black suit and a white tie.

"Are you the one that created the ice golems?" I asked the guy.

"Yes I am, my name is Kalus and I am a S ranked mage of Diamond Boar." the man replied.

"Well this is just great." I replied as I prepared my Fire God Slayer Magic and unleashed Fire God's Supper on Klaus.

"Is that all you got." Klaus said as he just stood there without any signs of burns on him, "Now let me show you what I got good sir."

He then summoned a sphere of light, which conjured from his hand.

"Before you both die, I must tell you something, I am not a Ice-Make Mage but rather a Mage who wields the Arc of Embodiment." Klaus replied, with a smirk on his face, "This spell will kill the both of you within a single minute but do not worry, you'll join your loved ones soon."

"Damn it you forced me to use that spell!" I shouted, as a dark hand then sprouted from out of my back and grabbed him.

"Reverse Embodiment!" I shouted as suddenly Klaus's sphere disappeared from his hand and then several dark wire like objects went into him for five minutes before he was dropped.

"Damn, that hurts , I will destroy you now." Klaus said as he held out his hand but nothing happened, Kalus then looked at his hand, his eyes widened with disbelief then they returned to me.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Klaus demanded.

"Simple I casted Reverse Embodiment , a spell that allows me to not only cancel out Arc of Embodiment magic but also can erase it if the wielder lacks a strong willpower." I explained to Klaus , who suddenly was caught on fire.

"What the hell is that?!" demanded Alouette.

"I don't know!" I snapped right as the fire began forming into a cage which then burned the ground beneath us before flying towards what I assumed was The Diamond Boar's Base of operation.

_'I outta kick their asses for this!' _I thought to myself as I clenched my fists while the cage made it into the hole in the roof and into the dark abyss of the tower.

"Well, I see you were trying to destroy my guild , eh?" announced a woman's deep seductive voice.

"Yeah well I crush you down!" I shouted.

"You cannot crush me, silly boy!" taunted the woman's voice.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"I am Venus , leader of Diamond boar." the voice replied as the room brightened up, revealing Venus sitting on a throne.

"Was would be a better term." I said as I fired my Flame God's Bellow which went towards her only to come to a complete halt when she touched it before destroying.

"Looks like I forgot to mention , I'm a First-Generation Fire Alchemist Slayer." she replied.

"What?" I asked in reply.

Venus then smirked before reciting, "When Dragon's had Dragon slayer magic , God's had created God Slayer magic, Man had decided to create something that would surpass both of them and thus seven of them used the elements of Fire, Ice, Thunder, Earth , Sky, Light, Darkness, Shadow and Water to fuse them with three gates, The First, The Gates of Hell which forced themselves upon the wielder but yet when one wished to wield it, it would only reject it, The Second, The Gates of Purgatory would allow anyone to wield it , The Third the Gates of Heaven would choose it's wielder but in order to bestow powers they would have to agree to them , but these men however had found a way to control all three thus not only creating the fourth generation, but also bestowing upon the them the title of The Philosophers."

"So what does that lecture have to do with you being chosen by the gates of hell." I explained.

Venus smirked before telling me, "The Gates of Hell choses people for their darkest wishes."

"What was yours?" I asked before Venus then cast fire chains around both mine and Alouette's necks while Venus frowned.

"I guess it was that pony daddy never bought you." I taunted Venus which caused steam to lit early come out of her head.

"Wraith's Steam bath!" shouted Venus as she sent black steam, which scalded me before we fell down into the floor beneath us where a 5'8 foot tall man, with a black shirt with a black cape attached to it, black gloves, black boots, long black hair, blood red eyes and a white mask broke our fall.

"Oh Great let me guess you tried get at her with Fire Magic didn't you!" he said.

"Yeah so is there anyone else here?" I asked.

"Well besides me there is an Ice-make mage and two fangirls of Gray." he replied.

"I am not a fangirl, I am Gray's future wife!" shouted Juliva.

"No I will be Gray's wife!" shouted the other girl.

"Okay people, be quiet!" I snapped , "We need to work together to get the hell out of here so please tell me all of your names."

"Juliva." said Juliva.

"Mikaze." said the girl.

"Jack." said the boy who I didn't notice earlier.

"Blake," replied the masked guy who I kind of used as a cushion, "Now would you please get off of me!"

"Okay the lady is Alouette," I replied, "and I am Aries , and before you asked I was the Aries Pluton that blew up Sabertooth's guild."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"We wait for Gray to ride upon a majestic white horse while shirtless and set us free , then watch as he makes out with me and then throw a wedding that surpasses everything wedding before I will make love to Gray." Juvila said.

"That plan will never work," Mikaze snapped, "because Gray will not only save me but wed and make love to me!"

"In your dreams." Juvila replied.

"Guys would you please shut up, " I said, "Gray is just a shirtless Ice make mage, what's the big deal!"

Seconds after I said that , both Juvila and Mikaze emitted an evil aura at the same time before attacking me with water and rainbow orbs.

"Okay guys I take it back!" I replied after I my 'manhood' gotten quite the rough treatment.

"What's your plan?" Blake asked me.

"Well I figured that we should break out of here considering we can use magic in here where ever it is and ambush Venus." I explained. But however before anyone could object or agree, the ground started to shake before rising to a colosseum of some kind.

"I don't think that's a good sign." Mikaze said.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" announced Venus, "Welcome to Death to All who oppose Diamond Boar , I'm your guild master, Venus and the rules are simple they fight to the death against monsters and here's the catch, they don't get a single chance to survive, isn't that wonderful folks."

This caused the crowd to be cheering before Alouette started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down , we'll find a way out of this." I reassured Alouette who stopped hyperventilating.

"Now Let's begin." shouted Venus before the cage doors around us started to open revealing , wild Tigers, Wolves and Lions all bloodthirsty.

"Okay let's kick their asses!" I shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note and Cue Cliffhanger. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry La Maitresse' Dame for getting your OC OOC. Anyway I hope to write more for this amazing story. Before I end this I want to explain a few things , 1) Aries can summon 'Titans' similar to celestial spirits but at a cost which I will cover later and 2) I will cover Alchemy Slayer in the nest chapter or at least try to. **


End file.
